transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Behemoth Remains
Dead Zone(#12216Rt) - Mithril Sea Black. Silent. Nothingness. Drifting through the void of the Dead Zone is as close as one can get to the experience of death- and for good reason. Here, you are as good as dead. Here, there is no escape. No hope. No future. All are dead. The Dead Zone. In a stark contrast to the storm constantly moving around the surface of the Mithril Seas, the depths below were still. Calm. Dark. Dark enough that some sort of lighting was recommended, and even then you might not see more than a faint movement at the fringes of the visible spectrum. Somehow the eerie calm was anything -but- calming. Where the Behemoth aircraft carrier sank after being blown into several chunks by Fortress Maximus' massive cannon, a few underwater flood lights had been strung up to partially illuminate the sea floor around the wreck. Decepticon operations workers rigged up for aquatic work and the Seacons hurried about, looking for the crates that were still intact enough to move, equipment that could be salvagable, and the like. They knew their window of oppritunity was limited until the Autobots tried to steal the goods for themselves, so they worked at a hurried pace. Having a metallic shark or lobster occasionally snapping at your heels to work faster helped, too. With the way it's portions had capsized, a part of the deck now wedged into the murky depths at an upward angle, the slope just enough for someone to stand upon. Upon which stood Snaptrap, tri-prong sword stabbed down into the deck in front of himself to give a bit of anchorage to lean on and keep his bulk from being dragged back down the kittycorner platform. But he was not watching the work below. His gaze was fixated on the difference, watching. Waiting. All too aware their time down here was short. If he was watching for the Autobots, or some other sinister secret that lurked these depths, he said nothing. Just watched. And waited. Bad things happen to Spike underwater. But here he is, descending into the depths of Cybertron, in his omnisuit geared up for aquatic adventures. He's got other 'bots accompanying him of course! It's a slow and steady fall to the uneven sea floor, and it's hard to miss the glow of the floodlights coming from the 'con salvage operation not too far away. <> Darkness has been assigned to Cybertron for a while now, to assist the Autobots, because he put LEDs on the base microwave. This has been an exercise in being surrounded by his fears and also really terrible weather. Right now? He is under the sea. In the death ocean or whatever the Transformers call this stupid opaque sea! The last time he was under the sea? He nearly was eaten by sharks! He follows Spike, wondering if there is a polite way to ask, 'Please reassign me to Earth before I have a mental breakdown.' Instead, the Quintesson asks, "Do we have a shipping manifest, sir? Some of the supplies could have gone bad, being exposed to this mithril mixture. For maximum efficiency, we should only target the still-viable supplies." Slingshot floats behind the humans, wearing a big fish bowl looking diving helmet. "Man don't you even worry, Spike! Ya'll know you got the Underwater Artist of Aggression with you! The Deep Sea Sultan of Shoving Sharp Shite into Decepticon Tail Pipes! Don't even FRONT like you worried when you KNOW that Slingshot is the King of the Sky, and what is the ocean but reverse Sky? Ya'll feel me? For real, if I even see a shark Imma punch it." In his nice waterproof suit, Daniel is floating down with the Bots and his Corporal dad, smiling a little he can't help but respond, <'m not the one who will have to explain to mom why his exo-suit is wet. You just know she's going to be asking you where you were.>> Spotting the Decepticons nearby, Daniel opts to make hiself a little less noticable, and so switches off his lights to navigate by sensors only. He very nicely becomes significantly harder to spot. Combat: Exo Suit is no longer apparent in view! Solstice does not like. However, orders are orders and with that in mind, she's in the ocean. Not on it, in it and getting more under it. There are no roads here. But hey, there's Apoc so thing's can't be that bad, right? The orange and chrome femme has her smiting stick out as she drifts down, pop-ing anti gravs off and on to see if it helps prevent the sinking like a rock or just makes her peds feel weird. <> Smokescreen is down here too. Somehow he has managed to acquire himself one of them diving robot bubble heads to make sure that he doesn't die or drown or something like that. Not that he actually can. He's a giant robot. Either way, though, Smokes is hanging close to the Autobots and EDCers, without really saying much of anything. Slingshot is talking enough for everyone. His optics are peeled, though, just to be on the safe side. Hey, guess what? While you were busy reading this, Smokescreen transformed into his roguish robot mode. Even in these depths and darkness, the Autobot intrusion does not go unnoticed. From the shadowy mirk, eyes watch them. Most of them belonging to the secretive mecha-sealife that now thrives, having sat for eons in hybernation waiting for water to return. But one pair of eyes are not a mere creature. <> Without breaking his gaze Snaptrap lifts one hand to the side of his helm to adjust his comm as Seawing's voice hisses over it. <> <> One hand grips the hilt of the sword to pull it free. Then his voice rumbles deeply through the currents. "Decepticons! Hasten your progress! Remain near the remains of the ship for protection, get those materials together!" Then he steps forward and drops down to the sloped deck as he transforms, multiple gun ports opening in the surface of his shell. Decepticons scramble at the fearsome demands, trying to work faster to find the crates that are still good and recoverable gear. The Seacons scatter from where they were overseaing, making haste to the ship's wreckage. Tentakill outright grabs Nautilator in two tendrils to make sure the later doesn't go the wrong way and run -to- the Autobots instead. Someone watching might notice the sudden motion at the fringe of the shadows as Seawing breaks from his cover to head for the ship. But there is little time to consider the fact that they have been spotted, as the water around them sizzles a bit as Snaptrap bombards their approach with bursts of photonic volleys! Snaptrap thumps down on all fours, deploys massive cannons from his shell. TURTLE POWAH! Combat: Turtle Seige Tank strikes Slingshot with his Photon Beam Ports Area attack! Combat: Turtle Seige Tank strikes Solstice with his Photon Beam Ports Area attack! Combat: Turtle Seige Tank strikes Smokescreen with his Photon Beam Ports Area attack! Combat: Turtle Seige Tank strikes Omnisuit "Salamander" with his Photon Beam Ports Area attack! Combat: Turtle Seige Tank strikes Darkness with his Photon Beam Ports Area attack! Slingshot has not shut up at all. "...The CEO of KNEE 2 NOSE, yo! The First Officer of Fist Drop On Ya! The General Manager of general madatcha! The Fry cook of OH SNAP WHAT WAS THAT?!" He shrieks as the bombardment of photon beams hits, waving his hands in the air. "YA'LL WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!" "Anything that isn't cracked open would be good," Spike replies to Paco while quirking an unseen brow at Slingshot's assurance. "Your mother doesn't need to know about this," he mutters to Daniel just before PHOTON BEAMS erupt from near the wreckage and singe his armor. "Nnrgh, all right, just get the crates! Go!" He pitches forward with the hell up some built-in propellers set into his armor's shoulders and tries to get /around/ the Snaptank. Apparently he was right to go dark, as the younger Witwicky gets to watch as others get hit by the bombardment from Snaptrap. <'m going to see if I can recover some of the containers while you're busy with the pet turtle there dad.>> And off Daniel heads, his exo naturally built for operating under water. Sneaking through the dark he tries to find any containers without Seacons all over them. <> Things can be *terrible* when Apocryphacius is around, Solstice will find out shortly... In any case... Apocryphacius gets shot! He tries to take cover in the wreckage to try to find a way into the ship. He follows Spike off to go pirating canisters! Combat: Darkness sets his defense level to Protected. Okay, that wasn't nice. Getting blasted right in the chest by crazy photon beams is not Smokescreen's idea of a good time. There's a magnificent wince as the gambler gets knocked backwards and he drifts end over end in the classic slow motion antics of underwater animation. By the time he rights himself, he's moving with a bit more caution and such. Other than drawing his weapon from AquaSubSpace... that's it for the Smokescreen. "Your observation skills are impeccable, Slingshot." !Sarcasm Combat: Smokescreen sets his defense level to Guarded. Solstice continues to not like. What was that? Wrass, weeds, something murky out there. Optics narrow and dim and she pokes at the whatnot that's assisting the long, slow drop into the night. > cut off as it appears that it's getting brighter. and brighter and that *ISNT* a good thing! Doors flex, feet kick and she meets the light, being flipped aft over fore with a sideways turn to re-orient herself <> Drifting sideways for a moment before poking the assistant-swims to drop lower. The heat from the photon ports instantly vaporize water into steam as they finish firing, sending trails of steam-filled bubbles waifing upwards before the ports finally fall shut. No Autobots are foolish enough to shoot back? They must be more focused on getting to those supplies. Amazing. Either Onslaught's assessments were incorrect, or they just think they still have the upperhand. "Keep working!" Snaptrap heaves back up into his robot mode. "Anyone that runs like a coward will not survive long enough to regret it." As the rest of his team swims back to the ship and up towards him, Snaptrap pushes himself off the sloped deck and into the waters as well. "Seacons!" Pause mentally to preset the special timer in his control programming. "To me... AND MERGE FOR THE HUNT!" Six pastel colored aquatic forms briefly disappear into the murky waters above the wreckage sight. Only for one VERY BIG pastel colored but still rightfully terrifying form to come crashing down to the bottom, huge clawed feet digging kicking up fillament and grit into the waters, and sending ripples rolling through the waters from the force of the impact. "PIRANACON... HUNGERS!" Slingshot laughs like it's no big deal because it's not because he's Slingshot. "Ya'll don't even sweat a bullet, I got this!" And he transforms into a Jet, afterburning under the water towards the spring colored Goliath! "Time to show this sucka why it's air over sea!" He even does a barrel roll before doing a gun run on Piranacon! What a cool guy! Slingshot transforms into his AV-8B HARRIER II mode! So fly these clouds can't touch 'em! Combat: AV-8B Harrier II sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: AV-8B Harrier II strikes Piranacon with his Do a barrel roll Sling! (Laser) attack! Omnisuit "Salamander" huffs at Danny's snark but remains focused. Up until the Seacons abruptly merge into a /true/ behemoth. "...Crap. He turns and looks up at Paco, "Whip me up something that can put a dent in this guy's armor." Underwater weaponsmithing 101. He turns and rushes towards the aquatic super warrior, his hardlight blade manifesting on his right arm. "We can take him down! GIVE IT ALL YA' GOT!" Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" inspires AV-8B Harrier II , Solstice, Exo Suit , Darkness , and Smokescreen with dramatic and wise words! Being under the water is not exactly the best thing for someone like Smokescreen. He does his best work on land. But here he's going to have to try and make some things happen... and he's not even sure if he's going to be able to. "I knew this smelled fishy for a reason." is his dry witted response to the fact that PIRANACON has decided to make an appearance. As Piranacon enters, Smokescreen floats himself back upwards. Probably attempting to make with the getting the heck out of dodge. At least, that's what it looks like. With the way he's attempting to swim away from the big beast of the seas. Swimming Scared? HELL YA-- hold on. Did Spike just say YOU CAN DO EET?! Feeling the power of COURAGE, Smokescreen transforms (in the water) and makes with the sinking. He can't drive in the water, but he can certainly let go. And just like that the water gets even darker! Hey, guess what? While you were busy reading this, Smokescreen transformed into his crafty car mode. Combat: Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38 misses Piranacon with his The Pirate of Dark Water attack! Moving to one of the containers, Daniel is rather happy to not have to deal with the giant walking goldfish. Though he might be helpful given the number who bravely sacrificed their lives as pets of his growing up. However for Now Daniel looks over the container, considering if he can just attach floatation devices to the thing and let it head up to the surface where in theory someone nice will pick it up for the Autobots. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Exo Suit has 'skipped' his action for this round. Darkness is gobsmacked to see Piranacon. He thinks that he's just going to sit behind this piece of wreckage and maybe quietly overdose on the painkillers in his medkit. But then Spike is giving him orders. Oh Tesla, there are *people* depending on Apocryphacius. This is the worst thing ever. Trembling, Apocryphacius pulls out a Hasbro RolePlay Impactor Harpoon Playset and... loads it up with black phosphex, before passing it off to Spike. <> Solstice drifts downwards and sideways, optics glowing brighter as she tries to orient herself to positions of others, hoping to see a crate and <> That's a whole lot of movement there to see. As others open fire, inspirational words are spoken, a decision is made: Focus on the mission. Solstice drifts even fort her down, poking at her floaties to achieve this feat. > Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Solstice has 'skipped' her action for this round. Combat: Piranacon sets his defense level to Fearless. Inky darkness fills the waters as it spews from Smokescreen's exhausts, but all it seems to do now is highlight the ominous predatory glow in Piranacon's optics. A jet underwater? What absurdity is this? Not to mention the Seekers did it first. But none of that matters to Piranacon. The shots dig little marks into his chest armor but do nothing to flinch the aquatic titan. All he sees is a little bit of prey idiotically rushing towards him with it's little lack of a sting. He doesn't even bother drawing his trident sword. Piranacon just balls one black hand into a massive fist, and takes a swing at the floundering jet in an attempt to spear Slingshot upon the large barbed blade jutting out of the back of said fist. Combat: Piranacon strikes AV-8B Harrier II with his Like King Kong But Underwater attack! -4 Combat: Massive damage! Omnisuit "Salamander" doesn't notice Paco having a bit of a mental breakdown over there, all he knows is that he's given an epic harpoon. Which he he readily hoists and levels up at the combiner's chest. -FOOSH!- The recoil pushes him back a few feet. Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" strikes Piranacon with the Apocryphacius-forged Hell's Dark Heart Harpoon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Piranacon, making him less efficient. AV-8B Harrier II gets impaled on Piranacon's fist. "Fist blade...so 90's...so dope." Most of him explodes and sinks to the ocean floor. If Spike can find the COURAGE to face Piranacon with something that Apocryphacius slapped together in 30 seconds, can Apocryphacius do less? Probably, he's not made of as stern stuff as Spike is, but nonetheless, for now, he finds it inside himself to... pull out a toaster. Loaded with silvery slices. He sets the timer, and when it goes off, ding ding ding... Some slices of thermite toast go flying at Piranacon. Combat: Darkness strikes Piranacon with the Apocryphacius-forged THERMITE IN YOUR EYES attack! Sinking slowly, Smokescreen figures that he's going to have to do something about this being a car stuff if he's going to be able to assist with the combat against Piranacon. He transforms himself into a robot, because that's what Transformers do, and readjusts his bubble-helmet thing to make sure he can continue to 'breathe' underneath this water. His disruptor rifle comes out as he floats towards the Piranacon and hurls off a risky shot. Electric Weapons? Underwater? Bad Smokescreen. (Blame Hasbro.) "If anybody's holding the trump card for this here fight, play it now! This is no time to bluff!" Hey, guess what? While you were busy reading this, Smokescreen transformed into his roguish robot mode. Combat: Smokescreen strikes Piranacon with his Risky Business attack! Solstice's peds make contact with part of the seafloor. A sliding, sidestepping movement hopefully brings her closer to the object of her desire, or mission objective, crate! Reaching up, she pulls off one of the floaties she's sporting, turning it this way and that while illuminating it with a headlight before pulling a cable with a magnetized clamping apparatus on the end out of the device. <> With the Bots, the crazy EDC Quint and his dad all being kept busy by Piranacon, Daniel hits some buttons and fires grappling hooks at the nearest crates. Time to jet. and this mode just ain't fast enough for that. Hitting the transform sequence, Daniels exo shifts to it's hovercraft mode, a mode which is much happier on the surface, and so that's where Daniel aims it and jets, yanking as many crates and containers with him as he can. Alas this certainly means Daniel ain't going to be very hidden, not with the entourage he's pulling along. Combat: Suddenly, Exo Suit appears out of the blue! Daniels exo suit transforms to its hovering vehicle mode. Combat: Exo Rider begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Piranacon The Global Pose Tracker marks that Solstice has 'skipped' her action for this round. There is a vile gleeful look in Piranacon's optics as the Aerialbot is impaled and sliced in two by his fist spike, shaking off a few of the remains like a hunter cleaning the blade of his knife after skinning a deer, leaving globulets of energon and some broken bits of Slingshot adrift in the mercurial tide as the rest of him sinks down. Autobots probably want to be sure they don't forget what remains. But celebrating over the kill is shortlived as the sound of struggling engines reachs his audios. And the shouting of a few workers as Daniel jets away with some of the crates, but the titan doesn't seem to care much for them. Considering -they- have to scramble back for cover with their goods when he turns and almost steps on them. Piranacon really doesn't give much of a shit for such miniscule allies, after all. Just as he's about to grab for the fleeing exo-vehicle, the harpoon slams into his chest, managing to puncture deep enough to weaking the plating and cut some internals. The electrical jot from Smokescreen's rifle doesn't do much in the way of visible damage, but the harpoon acts like a lightning rod to make sure the charge goes -into- the monster. And then he gets flaming explosive toast in his face, right over the optics. With a depths rattle roar Piranacon rears back from the burning, swatting at his face with one and. Which proves to be ineffective. Unable to focus his rage clearly, Piranacon raises his left arm to bring up the shark-shaped cannon held in it and opens fire in a tantrum. The waters around the wreckage roar into a churning, violent mess. Not quite as powerful as the tidal waves it can make at the surface, but the sudden vortex of current is ripping junk from the seabed and hurtling it around as well. The Autobots better take cover. The Decepticons certainly are! Except for Piranacon, who is just standing there in the middle of it, just as much a potential victim of his wrath as he is perpetrator. Combat: Piranacon's Wrath Of The Brimy Depths attack on Omnisuit "Salamander" goes wild! Combat: Piranacon misses himself with his Wrath Of The Brimy Depths Area attack! -2 Combat: Piranacon's Wrath Of The Brimy Depths attack on Solstice goes wild! Combat: Piranacon strikes himself with his Wrath Of The Brimy Depths Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Piranacon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Piranacon's Wrath Of The Brimy Depths attack on Darkness goes wild! Combat: Piranacon strikes himself with his Wrath Of The Brimy Depths Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Piranacon's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Piranacon's Wrath Of The Brimy Depths attack on Smokescreen goes wild! Combat: Piranacon strikes himself with his Wrath Of The Brimy Depths Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Piranacon's Agility. (Crippled) Omnisuit "Salamander" watches to make sure Daniel gets out of there in time. "Well enough over here Solstice!" he reports with a smirk when that harpoon becomes a lightning rod. Fistpump. Then... the giant seamech causes /quite/ a stir with his cannon that seems to have backfired dramatically! Spike looks down at his harpoon, then back to Paco. "You're on fire tonight Paco!" The vortex does manage to sweep him off his feet, however, but he uses the momentum to spring towards Piranacon and swipe at that sharkcannon-mounted arm with the glowing orange blade. Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" strikes Piranacon with his Omniblade attack! Darkness replies to Solstice, <<...terrified. Mostly terrified. Extremely terrified.>> Hiding behind his cover while Piranacon throws a tantrum, the Quintesson pulls out his demo kit and toys with it. What does he have here that works in a mithril sea, at this amount of pressure... Shame he used up his thermite earlier. He supposes that he'll just have to resort to one of his fusion powercores. Spike's praise does perk him up, but Apocryphacius demurs, <> Combat: Apocryphacius has created a bomb: "Depth Charge"! Combat: Darkness strikes Piranacon with Depth Charge's Huge Explosion #4939 attack! Combat: Darkness 's Depth Charge is destroyed! See, there's something about Smokescreen. He's a cheater. He really is. And while the odds were in his favor with that Risky Shot... he certainly isn't going to keep playing against them. Not without stacking the deck, first, anyway. The Disruptor Rifle gets shoved back into AquaSubspace and Smokescreen makes with the anti-swimming and letting himself sink with the quickness and aiming to go not where those crates are. He hasn't forgotten about the fact that they are here for a reason. "This stuff better be worth it. I hate not playin' with a full deck." And almost as some sort of random cue to himself, bladed cards are hurled from the Smokescreen and sent cutting through the water to plink-plink off Piranacon... as a diversion. That /is/ his function after all. GET THE CRATES FOOLS! Combat: Smokescreen strikes Piranacon with his Full House (Pistol) attack! Solstice drops to a knee, clamping the magnetic end of the cable to the crate and pushing a code into the floatie. --bweep-- --bweep-- --bweep-- Off goes another crate. Optics brighten, looking over her shoulder to get an idea again of positions and actions before the maelstrom-esque torrent of liquid and debris boil around her > Pulling the other flaotie off and starting that lovely push-hop-slide towards another crate <> Some Decepticons yell as they cling to the crates they've gathered, though it's hard to tell if they're trying to keep the goods from getting swept away or themselves from getting swept away with them. One of them spots Solstice nearby, but right now he's more worried about saving his own sorry hide from getting cannoned if this mission flops, so he focus on shoving his own crate away. It looks like they're trying to horde what they find in the one remaining chunk of the ship, where Snaptrap had been standing at the start of this madness. Powerful currents and flung debris slam into the gestalt's weakened armor, adding more rubbish to the swirling mess, but despite being damaged the monstrousity stands there through it. Admist the madness there's a clink of a blade, and pistol shots fired into splintered armor. As the whirlpool starts to die out finally he hisses lowly, shaking away shrapnel that's gotten lodged in inconvenient places. One massive foot comes up, then goes down with a thunderous stomp, kicking up more cyber-stilt from the seabed. There's a cloud of starburst energy and bubbles from water flash-vaporizing as the depth charge explodes in front of him, sending more chunks of pastel colored armor scattering to the ground. Despite the attacks, despite the abuse, the monolith steps forth with the methodical pace of a relentless killer. The shark-cannon comes up again, this time to point towards the one Autobot that has been attacking him repeating, and fires a smelting spray of acid at the gambler. Combat: Piranacon strikes Smokescreen with his Jawbreaker Cannon attack! -3 "All right! Smokescreen, wrap it up! We're done here!" Spike shouts over the frothing bubbles and sound of impacting metal. "Let's go-go-go!" He thumps Paco's dome as he passes and beckons for the rest, pushing up from the seafloor with the aid of a small flotation device. Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Omnisuit "Salamander" begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Solstice, Smokescreen, Darkness , Piranacon, and Contrail <> Solstice chimes over the local. She eyes a 'con making off with one of the crates but the distance might mean she'd lose the one she's about to grab. Hands remove the last floatie from her rig, pulling the cable out of it and locking the clamp onto the crate. Thumbing the trigger on, she steps onto the crate and grabs the cable as it extends, the floatie blooming outwards into a retrieval float, complete with tinny -bweep-. Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Solstice begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Piranacon Darkness is only too glad to get out of here! He doesn't want to die here! Or anywhere. Or at all. He's going to need to have a long night with the mini-bar, after this... But a part of him sees why his brethren enslaved the Seacons. Combat: Darkness begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Solstice, Piranacon, and Contrail Smokescreen is pretty much prepared for what comes at him... well, not exactly what comes at him. It's more that he's prepared for stuff to come in his direction. That is, after all, what he's there for. He's supposed to be the one that draws the fire so that the rest of the Autobots (and EDC) can do what needs to be done. So when the acid strikes him all up in his chest and faceplate... scarring and sizzling him something fierce, he doesn't really do much of anything but swim away. "Fold! Fold!" is tossed at everyone that is still lingering around. He's still sizzling, the metal on his body bubbling up from the acid that could've been worse but perhaps the water helped with the dilution or something. Whatever. It's time to go. Combat: Smokescreen begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Solstice, Darkness , Piranacon, and Contrail A seething hiss emits from Piranacon as Smokescreen's armor melts away. Normally molten Autobot would entice him like blood in the water to a shark, but the behemoth's movements are sluggish and unresponsive. Somewhere in the back of his mind are warnings that his power reserves are running low due to the system damages. The Autobots are fleeing. As much as the unrelenting monster wants to pursue, he's realizing he can't. But he's chased them away, protected his hunting grounds, HIS territory. Let them run with the fear of the depths properly instilled in them. It will suffice. Instead of harassing them farther Piranacon turns and stomps back towards the wreckage of the Behemoth. Even with his power dwindling he grabs onto the portion that's been used as a stockpile and pulls it free from the seabed easily. Hefting it up in his arms, he begins the ponderous trip to the Decepticon harbor.